Talk:Tomoko Kuroki/@comment-3434177-20190526053957/@comment-27702860-20190526060111
I don’t think Ucchi is in a better situation just now, you already saw how she was yelling around Kuroki’s last name. Oh I do not imply that she is in a "better' situation, unless her moving towards accepting her crush and feelings is, in a way, better. It can get "worse" should Tomoko reject her. I write that, because even if Tomoko today decides she wants to be a lesbian and all of that, she really has shown no attraction to Uchi. If she is hesitant with regards to Katō, is she going to accept a relationship with Uchi? Though I am not sure Uchi is "there" yet. How she apologizes will be interesting. I hope she maintains the courage to do so and not retreat into her shell for another 10+ chapters. Her running to the Student Councilling and Random Beatings Room suggest, to me, that she will not contain herself. It’s difficult to discern it when we literally never have known what it’s exactly that Asuka is thinking about, she could whether miss to Tomoko a lot, or being very angry at her for riding in a scooter together with Yoshida. Agreed. Though I do not know if she is angry at Tomoko. I think she was irritated at Fūka for slightly denigrating Tomoko by announcing that she has been suspended. I could be reading too much into that of course. If what you're saying is true, then the Japanese school discipline norm system is much worse, even more than I had initially thought about, one thing it's those two are suspended and they have to going to class indoors at counselling room, but there is also the fact they are restricted of having any kind of contact with their friends, are you serious? '' I am no expert on the school system, but if you click on the links about the school system in the '''Cultural Stuff Things' in that chapter you will read a bunch of really weird rules. One of the weirdest is the rule against dying hair. It is enforced against naturally brown-haired Japanese students to force them to dye their hair black . . . even though dying their hair is forbidden! There is actually a national registry to prove that a kid's hair color is natural, but not all of the schools accept that! So yeah, it can be that bad. Masaki was just being kind toward Tomoko, as well as she accepted that offer. No matter if Japan is an ultra-conservative country, or if for its schools the public image is above everything else. The fact they are paying that, and how this affected their friends and classmates, this is such a (lots and lots of words which if I said here, I would be banished from this page), to summarize, the disciplinary Japanese system sucks. Though I would say WataMote is being unrealistic in that a school that concerned about appearances would probably NOT allow students to dye their hair. I understand that WataMote and a crapload of anime do this so all of their characters do not look the same! There was/are concerns about "bike gangs" so I guess the "fear" of WataMote's high school is that The Public will think their precious students are in a bike gang! It is a little forced. WataMote also does not delve into school basically forcing students to take part in afterschool clubs. So Tomoko has never been forced by Ogino and others to join the Tennis Club or the Light Music Club! I don't know if Yoshida will be, but hopefully Tomoko is going back for next chapter, and if it's better, knowing what she lived during her detention, either knowing if she really wanted to brag about that, such as Komiyama said, if she missed her friends, of if this period allowed her to get closer with Yoshida. Hopefully that will happen, even being only one chapter without our favorite mojyo is a very terrible experience. Hard for me to speculate since I do not know if Tomoko would find this "unfair." There were hints regarding Yoshida and Reina that they could "get in trouble" riding a motorbike, but I did not understand it. Given that Reina rides every day to school? So where does she park her bike? In a Secret Cave?! It does not make sense to us becasue Tomoko was not suspended for smoking or looking at penises on her phone! Nevertheless, I think she will take it in stride. She may also take some heart that a number of people will ask her how she is. She may even appreciate Yoshida a bit more.